From King to Slave
by PiperTragedies
Summary: Alucard has been captured by Abraham... he is now his slave. Will he have to relive his childhood abuse? Or, will Hellsing have mercy? A slave is a slave. Said slaves must comply to ALL of their master's filthy commands.
1. Chapter 1

"Your name is no longer your own."

"…"

"You are nothing, you have never been anything and now you will never be."

"…"

"Answer me slave, do you like being treated the way you've treated others?"

"…"

"ASNWER ME!"

The Bond between them sent a shot of enormous pain throughout the vampires body.

The body buckled over and grunted.

"No…"

"No, what?"

"No, master."

Hellsing took the vampires face in his hands.

"Now," he said softly, "You will repeat after me, understood?"

"Yes, master."

They looked into each other's eyes. One pair was cold and deathly, but those eyes weren't in charge. The other pair was full of happiness and excitement.

With poison on his tongue Hellsing spoke.

"You are nothing."

"I am nothing."

"You are my slave."

"I am your slave."

"I am above you."

"You are above me…"

Memories of abuse came flooding into the counts mind.

"I _OWN_ you!"

The sound of a creaking bed starting to sound in his mind.

"Y-you o-own m-me"

"You do what I tell you."

The feeling of his backside hurting.

"I do what you tell me…"

Hellsing walked behind him and touched his shoulder.

With a jerk the vampire pulled away.

"Don't rape me… please"

Abraham stood shocked.

"Rape you? I'm not low as to partake in such actions. You fool, only vermin do such things."

He snatched him up off the ground and turned so that he faced him.

"I'm not the kind of master."

He let go, allowing the count to sink to the floor. He opened the door of the basement room and walked out.

"Count Dracula, from this moment onward your name is stripped from you."

"What is my new name, Master?"

He slammed the door and walked up the stairs.

"Alucard," he called back.

A single tear fell from Vlad.

"Alucard?"


	2. Don't Worry

_"Count Dracula, from this moment onward your name is stripped from you."_

With a jerk Dracula , Alucard awoke inside his coffin.

It was still light outside.

"Owns me… He owns me."

His chest rose and fell rapidly, his eyes started dancing in his skull. Memories, so many memories… they were clawing at his darkened soul.

"I was owned by one before, a man."

He curled himself tight, scratching at his own chest.

"Never again…"

He heard the basement door open slowly.

"no more…"

Steps, one after the other came down the long staircase.

"You let it happen once."

They came closer.

"Don't let it happen again."

The keys jingled.

"God… you already failed me once."

His chamber door screeched…

Abraham had arrived.


	3. Intro: His women

Abraham stood in the Dungeon looking at the vampire in front of him.

"I'm going to interview you today Alucard."

Alucard stood looking at the man, blankly. He was still under the impression that Hellsing might try to do something that

would destroy him.

Abraham sat on the chair next to him with parchment in his hand.

"Now, I will ask you some questions. You will answer them truthfully vampire."

Alucard nod his head.

"Tell me how you met your brides, why so many? Could they have children?"

"Vampire's cannot have children outside of a mate, master. I had a mate, she had my child. The child was hunted and killed. She killed herself in the sun. And our link broke."

Abraham jotted it down quickly and looked up,"What about your brides could they have children?"

"No," Alucard looked disgusted, "I never wanted any of those whores to have my children. Could they get pregnant? Yes, Master. But, the child would die because there wasn't a strong enough link between me and their mothers."

"You were not mated to those women?"

"No, they were only brides. We had a link, but nothing is stronger than a link between mates. So, the children die in birth."

Abraham was lost in Alucards words.

"Tell me who you met your brides, slave."

"It was a long time ago Master. You will have to get comfortable."


	4. The reason her hair was red

**Flash Back - **

**A red haired maiden stood by the well fetching water. A man comes up to her and starts conversation.**

**He gets closer and tries to kiss her. **

**She is scared and pushes him off. He strikes her across the face. She is crying and screaming for help. NO one is around. He tears at her dress and pulls her onto the ground. She is crying out as he hits her multiple times. The wind stops. The birds no longer sound. **

**Not one of them notice the man standing by the trees, hidden in the shadows. The man cries out in pain. The hand he used to grab her breast was ripped off, blood splurting onto them both. **

**He wailed and rolled on the ground clutching the hand that no longer is. **

**He felt himself being lifted up into the air and felt the snapping of his shoulder blades. All the man could see in his distorted vision was a tall figure with eyes like a demon. **

**Death fell on the man with a crushing blow.**

**The girl continued to scream and cry. **

**He offered her a hand and with a voice of love and affection he asked her to come to him, and she did. **

**Over time they went from a happy relationship to a marriage between vampires. **

"You saved her and took her as your bride, what else?" Abraham looked at him obviously curious.

"When you're with someone for as long as we were you begin to realize how annoying they are. She was a whore just like the other two. I couldn't stand to be near her unless she was pleasuring me in some way. She nagged and was disobedient at first. She didn't fully understand her place was beneath me, not beside me."

"So, what about the other two women, how did you meet them?"

"Their stories are tales of tragedy, but I have no choice but to tell. Listen well my _master."_


End file.
